Sailor Moon CosmoS
by SakuyamonX
Summary: The Life and Legend of Sailor Cosmos is one of the greatest mysteries. Now Sailor Moon's Future will finnaly be told. From the Beggining of Neo Queen Selenity's reign to the evolution that is Sailor Cosmos. Based on the Sailor Moon Manga Series.


Sailor Moon CosmoS By: Ewa Nicole Truswoski

The Galactic Cauldron- The Past

The woman watched as Eternal Sailor Moon descended into the Galactic Cauldron. Sailor Moon was surrounded by millions of shining crystals, yet she shined the brightest. With her light she banished the evil in the holy land of the stars. She and the crystals faded away into the cauldron. The woman kept watching in awe. Eyes filled with tears.

Her silver hair was blowing in the wind. Her forehead was marked with a star symbol. She had a beautiful multicolored sailor suit with a long silver cape and wings like an angel.

How could she have forgotten? The eternal strength of, Sailor Moon. The most purest of hearts. She was once her, but she became a coward, a shadow of what she used to be.

She looked back at her cold past. How it all first started, how she became Sailor Cosmos...

Chapter I: The Birth of Chibi Usa! Attack of the Chaos Knights!

Usagi, soldier of love and justice has faced many hard battles and challenges. However one thing she had never faced was pregnancy! Yes, the blissful joys of parent hood!

Usagi, now 22 has married her prince charming, Mamoru. Now she has the title of queen. In a few years her beautiful palace (Crystal Tokyo) will be finished being built and the new Silver Millennium will begin. The era of peace where the silver crystal's light will guide the people of earth. In a few weeks, Usagi will give birth to her child.

Right now she, and Mamo-Chan live in an apartment in a building next to where Crystal Tokyo will be.

The apartment was small yet very nice. It had a lot of vibrant colorful flowers and a lot of paintings. The living room was already filled with balloons congratulating, Usagi for the recent news. The colors in the rooms were cheery and bright like, Usagi.

Usagi, hummed as she watched construction on the Crystal Tokyo out from her window. She looked at the beautiful crystal spires. They shined and sparkled.

Mamoru was also with her. He was looking at her with a smile. He loved her dearly.

"I still can't believe that is all for us. It's like a fairy tale," Usagi said with excitement.

"You deserve all of it," Mamoru replied. He kissed Usagi on the cheek. He then kissed her belly. She smiled at him.

"I don't know how to be a queen! I'm sort of nervous."

"Don't worry dear. Besides you have you're friends, and they will surely help you."

"I love you Mamo-Chan," she cooed her smile brighter.

"I love you too," he replied.

She went to the kitchen to give Luna some milk. The cat was also expecting babies. Usagi rubbed Luna's belly. She began to purr.

"I can't wait for both of our babies to arrive," Luna purred.

Now of course because, Usagi is going to give birth and is very vurnable to attack the Sailor Soldiers, and Mamoru are making sure to protect there loving odango head.

In fact the senshi of the outer part of the Solar System (Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn) are in there castles of there planets making sure that nothing evil from outside of the solar system comes to earth.

Uranus, in her castle Miranda stares blankly at the huge computer screen. There were so many buttons and switches it could give anyone a head ache. There on the computer screen is the outside of the Solar System shown from a satellite.

"How long do we have to watch this?"

There on the screen was a small window with, Sailor Neptune on it. She was in her castle Triton which was on her planet.

"It's to bad we can't be there to witness Usagi give birth," Neptune muttered. She was also very bored.

"We have to make sacrifices for our queen. I'll watch a computer screen all year if it means her and the baby's safety," Uranus replied. Neptune agreed with her.

"Huh!"

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw something on the monitor," Neptune stated.

"I didn't see anything."

"I think we should contact the others just in case..."

On Earth: Ami's House

Ami, Minako and Rei are enjoying there evening together. All three of them were excited for Usagi.

"I wonder where's Makoto-Chan?"

"I think she's out shopping," Rei responded.

Then the phone rang

"I'll get it," said Minako. Minako went to the aroma filled kitchen and picked up the blue colored phone. "Hello? Mamoru! Hi! What's that? WHAT! She's ready to give birth now?"

Rei and Ami heard the conversation. Both of them were very surprised.

"We have to run there," Minako shouted to the other girls. All three of them made a dash to the door.

In the Hospital

"Push," Mamo-Chan said. Usagi screamed in pain. She then took a chunk of Mamoru's black hair and started pulling it.

"I CAN'T! I can't," Usagi Yelled.

"Usagi! Let go," Mamoru stated in pain. She let go of his hair.

Minako, Rei, and Ami went in the room. They were breathing hard.

"So tired," Ami murmured. However they quickly ran to Usagi.

"Usagi! Hang in there," Rei-Chan Spoke.

Meanwhile...

Center of the Milky Way: Galactic Cauldron

There was a gathering of dark hooded figures near the Galactic Cauldron.

"The others have made it to Earth. They are going to bring us the child," one of them said. He seems to be the leader.

Then they all started chanting in some weird language. The Galactic Cauldron started to glow brighter.

Back at the Hospital...

"There are some strange people gathering around outside the hospital," Ami whispered to Rei and Minako. She didn't tell Usagi, because she didn't want her scared.

"We'll be back Usagi-Chan! We're going outside," Rei announced. They stormed out and quickly ran out of the building. There they saw three hooded figures chanting.

"Hey! We need you to leave," Rei ordered them. However they still stood there.

"I guess they want to do it the hard way," Minako replied.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

In a flash of brilliant light the three became, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus (Sailor Star forms! The hooded figures stopped chanting.

They removed there dark hoods and there revealed were hideous looking monsters! One monster had four arms, long claws and green scales. He had menacing fangs, and snake like eyes. Another monster was very hairy, he was covered in brown hair with feet like a horse, and large teeth. He also had four pairs of eyes. Another monster had snakes for hair with one eye, and blue scales.

"We are the Knights of the Abyss! We've come for the child," the evil monsters said in unison.

"Knights of the Abyss?"

"A new enemy," Venus replied.

"Mars Flame Sniper," Sailor Mars sent out flame arrows at the enemies. However all three of them dogged the blast.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage," Mercury attacked using a blast of Ice cold water. It managed to hit one of them.

However, the snake haired monster charged at mercury and took her by the neck. He started choking her.

"Mercury," yelled Venus.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

A ball of lightning hit the monster and Mercury was freed.

"Sailor Jupiter," said Sailor Mercury with joy.

"Looks like you need some help!" 

All three monsters then shot colorful energy blasts at the four soldiers.

"Ahhh," They all screamed in pain.

In the Hospital...

Usagi, had already gave birth. It was a girl and they named her, Usagi. She held the child in her arms smiling. She was so exhausted. Mamo-Chan, smiled and kissed his wife. Then Usagi heard screaming.

"Mamo-Chan, Take the baby."

He was confused however he did what she asked.

Back Outside

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Venus, fired a bright beam of light at one of the monsters. The monster was killed and it dissolved.

"One down! Two more to go," Mars yelled.

However the other two monsters merged. They both were surrounded by dark energy. They became a red serpent like creature with huge fangs. It had eight pairs of eyes, and sharp claws.

Before the Sailor Soldiers could do anything. The monster shot a dark beam at all four of them.

The monster was about to send out another blast.

"Silver Crystal Power," a voice yelled. A brilliant white light illuminated the whole place. The light destroyed the monster.

"Usagi!"

Usagi, was very weak, and she was about to fall. However, Jupiter caught her.

"I gave birth already," Usagi said. She then fainted.

In the Hospital

Usagi, started to wake up. The girls were there with Mamo-Chan, and the baby.

"Usagi, You shouldn't have went outside! You could have been hurt," said Rei.

"You should have told me what was going on," Usagi replied still tired.

"I know... We're sorry... We didn't want you to worry."

"That's okay," Usagi replied.

"They called themselves the Knights of the Abyss," Ami spoke in a worried tone.

Then the two cats, Artemis, and Luna came in the room.

"Uranus and Neptune contacted us. They think they saw something come from outside the Solar System," Artemis announced.

"It must of been the enemies we just faced. Oh! I hope that's the last we see of them," Minako replied. She explained to the cats what just happened.

"We have to be on guard! I can't let them take my baby," said Usagi.

Galactic Cauldron

The hooded figures had another meeting.

"The mission was a failure," one of them said.

"The child doesn't matter! She was only supposed to be a sacrifice for our lord... For now we have to lay low. Until our master rises from her grave," replied the leader.

Who is the master of the Knights Abyss? What are there real mission? Find out in the next chapter of Sailor Moon CosmoS!

To Be Continued...

Notes:  
At the end of a chapter I will have notes to explain some things that might be confusing in the story. Btw, the story obviously takes place in the Manga Series!

First off there will be two parts for this story. The first part is about the memories of Sailor Cosmos. The future she remembered. It's pretty much about how Usagi becomes Sailor Cosmos.

The Second part of the Story is about what happens when Sailor Cosmos returns to the future.

I decided to change the Senshi into to there Sailor Star Forms.

Also Its best if you read the Manga series (Including most importantly Sailor Stars Arc) in order to understand what's going on. There are translations of it in the web. However, its best if you buy the manga.

Oh and guess what! The Fic had it's first Review! It was a good review and helpful! XD

This is like the third update, but who is counting?

Disclaimer:

Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

Do Not Steal... Ask for my permisson if you want to put this Fan Fiction on a site! You can contact me at Fan Fic is not for profit only for reader's enjoyment.

The Next Chapter:

Chapter II- Rise of Neo Queen Selenity 


End file.
